Time in a Bottle
by BlueStarOfTheSouth
Summary: Nest part 3: Jason saves a little girl from absolutely nothing, adopts another orphan, and just cant deal with time travel.


**Sorry this took a while to get out, I had some trouble with this one.**

 **First it was the "introduce Nico" fic.**

 **Then it was a Hellsing Ultimate crossover.**

 **Then it was a Christmas fic.**

 **Then it involved Jason doing demonic rituals and the words "It's for a case, don't worry about it."**

 **Then it was a anachronistic series of snapshots so I didn't have to write the origins for characters.**

 **And now it's this.**

* * *

Jason was... somewhere. It looked like New York. But like, New York in the 60s or 70s. So either Jason had been teleported into some part of the city that hadn't seen any work done in over forty years, or he had time travelled. And judging by the clock themed villain that had attacked the kids school play Jason was betting on time travel. Luckily he had a phone number for cases like this, he just didn't have his phone. (He might of lost it in the struggle with the clock guy. Or one of the kids stole it. Point is he didn't have it now.)

So here he was, wandering around New York trying to find a pay phone. As he wandered past an alleyway he heard a noise. Deciding he had nothing better to do he walked into the alley to check it out.

What he found was a child, a girl no older than ten. She was holding her stomach as if she were in pain.

"Hey. Hey are you alright?" Please be alright, he hated to see kids in peril. It's how he ended up living with a former assassin-in-training, a child wizard who could punch out Superman, and a clone from another dimension.

"It's alright, it's quite alright. I'm dying," Crap. Ok he knew first aid. "But I can fix that," What? "It's easy really," And then the child started glowing, "See?"

And then the kid exploded. It was quite the sight really, golden energy flying out from her hands and head. And then it ended and she fell like a puppet who's strings were cut. Luckily Jason managed to grab her before she hit the pavement and lie her against the wall.

"Are you alright?" He asked the girl. The girl who seemed to be a few inches shorter and have gained a very bright red hair. And yep, different eye colour as well.

"I think so." Before she could say anything else Jason heard a noise coming from farther down the alleyway. Standing up he walked a few steps towards the back of the alley to see what it was. When he saw nothing after a moment few moments he turned back to the girl.

"So Melody, want to get out of here?" At her nod he helped her to her and they walked out of the alley.

And if was a bit out of breath, well he had been walking around the city for quite a while now.

And if he was missing his knife, well he had probably lost it during his scuffle with the clock guy.

And if he couldn't remember Melody telling him her name, well she must have. How else would he know it?

* * *

It took another hour to find a pay phone.

During that hour Jason came to a decision, he was taking Melody with him when he left. It was either that or leave to the monsters/aliens/meta-humans/whatever that she said was looking for her. She seemed happy enough when he asked so it was decided, she was moving into the penthouse.

"Ok, ok, where is it?" Jason asked himself as he patted his pockets. After a moment he found what he was looking for.

"What's that?" Melody asked trying to get a look.

"It's a coin on a string," he said holding it out to her. The coin had a small hole in it that a piece of string was thread through. "This way I can use the phone and keep my coin."

After he used his coin on a string he put in the number that he had been given some time ago. And it went to voicemail. Brilliant.

"Hey, it's Jason. Would you mind picking me up?" He quickly rattled off the time and place he was at and hung up. Five minutes later Jason heard the noise he was waiting for, a grinding, wheezing noise that filled the air and a blue shape formed out of thin air.

Not bothering to wait for the pilot to reveal himself Jason marched up and opened the door. And promptly stopped dead in his tracks as soon as he walked in.

"Who are you?" Two voices asked. The first voice came from Jason, the second came from a nice looking man with a scarf.

"I'm Jason, i'm sorry I thought I called the Doctor." Ok, this was a little confusing.

"That's right, i'm the Doctor." It was clear that one of them was missing something here and Jason had the sneaking suspicion that it was him.

"You're not the Doctor who gave me his phone number." Maybe taking this one step at a time would help. He absently noted that Melody was poking her head out of the door. Probably trying to work out the whole "bigger on the inside" thing. She seemed to be handling it.

"And I don't remember giving you the number for the TARDIS. That would mean I haven't done it yet." You know what? Fine. Jason had fought a clock themed villain, wandered around 1970s New York, and saved a little girl. If this guy wanted to say that he the past version of someone he didn't even look like, let him. Jason was too tired for time travel.

"Then I think it's for the best if you just drop me off and don't ask questions. That way we don't risk you knowing something that you didn't know when I first met you." The faster Jason could get home the better.

"Yes, yes I think you may be right." With that Jason told the man, who may or may not be the Doctor, where and when to go, and they were off. After a quick trip, which was considerably more graceful than Jason remembered, Jason and Melody started for the door.

"I'll see you around." Jason said as he walked out.

"I think you'll find, that it is I that will be seeing you." Came the retort. With that Jason and Melody left the space/time ship and started off for home. Luckily they were only a few blocks from the school. They arrived just in time to see Captain Marvel restrain the clock themed villain.

* * *

The Doctor was travelling.

Well, the Doctor was always travelling, but this time it was with more of a purpose than "wandering". He was looking for Amy and Rory's daughter. Unfortunately he was a bit distracted, ever since he left Demon's Run he had this niggling feeling at the back of his head, like he had forgotten something.

It's not important right now, he thought trying to put it out of his head, there's a little girl to find.

* * *

 **Right, that's Doctor Who added to the list of "franchise who's timelines Blue is slowly destroying". Maybe next I can actually tackle that Percy Jackson crossover I have been wanting to do. Probably not though.**

 **Don't worry, the Doctor does remember about Jason and Melody. Eventually.**

 **Fun fact: For a while I toyed with the idea of Jason kidnapping little Amelia Pond (It's not like she had parents the first time). But that would have consequences that I don't want think about. Might revisit that for a What If? story sometime.**

 **Until the next time-**

 **Blue.**


End file.
